Dr. Charles Broadcast, Eddie's POV
by Broadway Magic
Summary: this is my rendition of what Eddie may have thought, and his reactions during the broadcast


~**~Broadcast, Eddie's POV~**~  
  
"Diane, you have two minutes," I said, walking quickly to where Jane stood, watching Diane and Evelyn fuss over make-up. It was a huge day for the staff at the Diane Roberts Show, the NYC renown guy critic Dr. Marie Charles was finally going to speak out. Despite the fact that I'm a guy, making me the target for her male-bashing, I was excited. Excited, but hey, I'm Eddie Alden. I don't show my feelings often.  
  
I snuck a quick peek at Jane, whose head was held high, but she'd lost her coloring. This must be a big day for her as well, considering she's practically a Dr. Charles disciple. I sighed to myself. This Dr. Charles really packed it in on Jane. How I put up with her those few months as a roommate is beyond me. Bull this and Cow that. Men are this and men are that. I groaned inwardly. Ray's voice peeped into my headphone, announcing that the website already had 20,000 hits. I grinned and muttered, "Holy Cow."  
  
I adjusted my headset, and waited for the voice of Dr. Charles. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jane back up, and sneak off and out of the studio. I shook my head. If she was going to watch the feed on TV, she knew there was one right here. But Jane…Jane's a strange one.  
  
When I turned my attention back to the stage, I heard Ray's voice grumbling something about not getting through to Dr. Charles. Not good. We had thousands of fans watching, and I could tell that things wouldn't be pretty if we didn't get the feed. Suddenly, a blur whipped past, pausing in front of me. Jane stood on tip-toe to speak into my headset. "She's here," Jane said hurriedly. "She wants to go on."  
  
A ripple of shock spread through the staff, but took it in stride. Diane, ever the ad-libber, covered smoothly, introducing Dr. Charles. So? I glanced around. Where was she? My gaze fell to Jane, who was being powdered up. She swatted the make-up artists hands away, and made her way to the stage. No. my mind raced. This is not happening…Jane can't..where's…I watched Jane speak briefly to Diane, something about making Dr. Charles up. Shaking my head, I pulled off the headset and stalked out.  
  
The brisk air was like a slap to the face, much like what had just played before me had. I jammed my hands into my pockets, ducking into a cab. ~What're you hiding~ I asked her simply the previous morning, after waking up to her in my arms. She blatantly told me she wasn't hiding anything. A lie. Anything I'd ever had with her, a lie. Liz not knowing anything, a lie. I peered out the window, and was shocked to see Jane running after the cab, yelling something.  
  
I looked away and muttered to the driver to keep going. Was she crazy? She was trying to race a taxi cab! The cab slowed at a red light, and Jane leapt in front it. She WAS insane! She was gonna get herself killed! The driver yelled at her to get out of the way, but she persisted. Sighing, I opened the door and got out. She yelled my name, sounding like the happiest person alive  
  
I was dead silent, shutting the door. " whatcha see is what ya get, huh?" Jane nodded.  
  
"Minus a few gray hairs and a PhD, yeah. Look, Eddie, I shoulda told you…"  
  
"you shoulda told me a lot of things, "I replied slowly.I barely listened to her ramble on and on, which I summed up to be an apology. She said something about finding it again, and that she did. I kept my eyes on her to show I was paying attention. Was she actually saying she loved me?  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked, almost plaintively. I shook my head.  
  
"No," I said quietly. Jane looked like a little kid who was just told that Santa didn't exist. She looked accepting though, like she'd expect that coming. I slowly advanced on her, pulling her into the kiss I'd dreamed of for months. The kiss that through Ray, through all we'd been through, came out.  
  
"Sooo, what you're saying is…"  
  
"What've we got to lose?" I answered gently.  
  
"Everything?" Jane offered, smiling. I nodded and kissed her again. Ookay…not my idea of finding love…practically a 65 year old woman didn't strike me as romantic. But this was Jane, and that's all an old Bull like me needs to know. 


End file.
